Aprendiendo De Mejor
by MafiaAnime
Summary: Nami y Sanji en la cocina Nami quiere aprender algo de el. Que le enseñara.
Mi Unico Amor.

Nami estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación pensando que hacer, hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse.

-¿Que te sucede?- Pregunto Robin con una sonrisa.

-Nada, solo pensaba – Respondio Nami con estres.

-¿En que si se puede saber?- Robin dijo aun con su sonrisa.

-En que puedo hacer para sacarme el aburrimiento que tengo-

-¿Y porque no sales afuera para ver si se te ocurre algo, aca no creo que consigas algo que hacer,

si mal no recuerdo ya terminaste el mapa de la ultima isla?

-Tienes razon.- Dijo parandose rapido- ¿Vienes?

-Mas tarde me quiero bañar.

-Como quieras.- Dijo Nami pronta para irse.

Cuando Nami salio vio a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper correteando por el barco, a Franky y Brook hablando en una esquina, sintio a Zoro haciendo pesas.

-Todos los dias es lo mismo.- Nami dijo poniendo mala cara.

-¿Sucede algo Nami-san?- Sanji aparecio de la nada.

-¿Eh?- Nami parecia asustada.

-Perdon ¿Te asuste?- Sanji pregunto algo preocupado.

-Para nada solo me sorprendiste.

-Menos mal.- Dijo Sanji suspirando.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio hasta que Sanji hablo.

-¿Por cierto Nami-san quieres algo para tomar?

-Mmm lo que me gustaria es una torta.

-Bien! te lo hare enseguida.- Sanji se estaba por ir hasta que sintio algo sinchandole el saco.

-Espera Sanji-kun ¿Te puedo ayudar?- Nami dijo un poco avergonzda.

Sanji se quedo en shock por la propuesta de la chica que tanto queria.

-C-Claro porque no.

-Bien vamos entonces.- Dijo Nami agarrandole la mano y llevandolo a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- Nami pregunto con alegria.

-Bueno, primero ponte el delantal.- Sanji dijo entregandoselo.

-Claro pero ¿Y tu?.

-No te preocupes estare bien.- Sanji le sonrio.

-¿Me ayudas?- Nami se dio la vuelta mostrandole las cuerditas para atarlo a sus caderas.

Sanji le respondio con una sonrisa. Cuando lo fue a atar Sanji pudo oler el dulce aroma de mandarinas de Nami.

Por otro lado Nami sintio la respiracion de Sanji en su cuallo haciendo que se sonrojara y temblara un poco. Una vez atado Sanji se alejo y empezo ah hablar.

-Bien podrias empesar haciendo el merengue- Dijo Sanji entregandole 3 huevos y una batidora.

-Bien.

Nami empezo a romper los huevo sin meter la yema en el recimpiente. Una vez colocado los huevos

Nami comenzo a batir los huevos hasta que.

Nami miro hacia la parte donde estaba ella y se dio cuanta que ya habia terminado de batir la harina y los huevos con otra batidora mas pequeña.

-Wooow! Si que eres rapido.- Nami dijo sorprendida.

-¿Eh? Ya es costumbre.

-Se nota.- Dijo y volvio a lo suyo.

-¿Le pusiste azucar?

-No ¿Cuanto le pongo?

Sanji sin responder fue y puso 3 cucharadas de azucar.

-Listo, en un rato ya estara listo el merengue.

-Sip.- Fue lo unico que dijo.

Cuando Nami termino el merengue lo puso en la heladera hast que el biscochuelo terminara.

-¿Por que querias cocinar conmigo?- Pregunto Sanji que estaba sentado sacando un cigarro.

-Porque estaba aburrida.- Dijo sin emocion.

-Ah.- Fue lo unico que Sanji pudo decir.

Nami noto que Sanji puso una cara triste lo que se sintio un poco culpable por su respuesta.

-Y porque queri aprender del mejor.- Fue lo primero que se lo ocurrio para animarlo.

-¿Encerio?

-Claro. ¿Acaso piensas que no quiero aprender cosas del mejor cocinero del mundo?

-Jee ¿Que mas quieres aprender de mi?- Dijo parandose.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Nami empeso a sentirse un poco incomoda.

Cada paso que daba Sanji Nami retrosedia uno hasta que choco con una mesa. Sanji aprovecho y se acerco mas a Nami y la agarro la cintura atrayendola mas a el a lo que Nami no le gusto.

-¿Q-Que crees que haces Sanji-kun?

-Dime ¿Que mas quieres aprender de mi ademas de hacer una torta?

-Bueno, practicamente la torta la as echo tu... yo solo hise el merengue.

-Bueno puede ser pero Nami-san que quieres aprender de mi.- Sanji la agarro mas fuerte a lo que Nami empezo empeso a sonrojarse.

-Oy Sanji-kun esto no esta bien somos nakamas.- Nami empezo a sentir el aroma de cigarrilos de Sanji que cada vez estaba su cara mas cerca a la de ella.

-Shh quiero enseñarte a dejar de ser nakamas por un momento y dejarte llevar.- Con esto Sanji beso a Nami apasionada mente.

Nami se quedo en shock por lo que Sanji estaba haciendo sin darse cuenta sus brazos estaba abrazando el cuallo de Sanji, Nami sintio como la lengua de Sanji atraveso sus dientes y paso a su boca, Nami para sentirlo mejor cerro los ojos y su lengua empeso a pelear con la de la de Sanji.

Sanji al sentir que Nami acepto el beso agarro sus piernas y la puso en el suelo acostada el por encima de ella.

-Alguien vendra y nos va a ver.

-Tranquila estan todos ocupados haciendo lo suyo.

Sanji empeso a besar su cuello y mandibula dejando marcas hasta llegar hasta su pecho.

Nami daba pequeños gemidos con cada beso que le daba Sanji hasta que llego a su pecho dio un suspiro de placer diciendo que suiguiera por el camino.

Sanji paso su mano por debajo de la blusa de Nami, desabrochando el sustien, lo saco dejando a Nami solo con la blusa.

Nami sintio la mano de Sanji aprentando unas de sus senos, Nami gimio y Sanji sonrio apretando ya el pezon que ya estaba duro.

-!Quitamelo¡-

Sanji sin pensarlo dos veces saco la blusa de Nami y empezo a lamer el pezon.

-!Ah¡- Nami grito de placer pero fue callada de un beso por el rubio cocinero, Sanji paso de su boca a su cuello dejando marcas pequeñas pero notables.

La mano derecha de Sanji apretaba una teta de Nami mientra que la otra hacia su camino a una de las piernas de Nami.

-¿Estas dispuesta a llegar a tal extremos Nami-san?

-Recien ahora preguntas.

-Bueno es que pensandolo bien tu no sientes nada por mi.

-¿Y tu por mi?

-Si! Siento algo muy grande por ti.- Sanji dijo sonriendo mientras le daba besos en el cuello.

-Encerio? Debes sentir lo mismo que sientes por todas la mujeres.

-Te equivocas! Puedo ser un pervertido como quieras que me llamen pero en mi vida solo eh amado a una sola mujer y eres tu.

-Estas diciendo que me amas?

-Si y mucho. Pero tu que sientes por mi?

-Nose!- Dijo sin rodeos- Ayudame a averiguarlo.

-Sera un placer.

Con esto dicho Sanji desabrocho elshort de Nami y lo saco dejando su ropa interior inferior.

Sanji paso un dedo por el coño ya mojado y escucho a Nami gemir un poco.

Sanji sin sacar la ropa inferior de Nami metio un dedo, lugo dos y empezo a moverlos hacia arriba y abajo.

Nami al sentir los dedos de Sanji jugar dentro de ella retorsio la espalda pegando su pecho al cuerpo de Sanji.

Por otro lado Sanji sin dejar de jugar con los dedos beso a Nami apasionadamente, Nami corto el beso y empezo ha hablar.

-Sanji... Ya.. Ya te quiero... Dentro...De mi.- Dijo entre gemidos.

Sanji al escuchar lo que Nami le habia dicho la beso de nuevo y se saco el pantalon tan rapidocomo pudo dejando solo sus calzoncillos que no tardo en bajarselo hasta las rodilla para sacar su pene ya duro de la exitacion que tenia. Sanji abrio las piernas de Nami para sacarle la ultima prenda que tenia. Una vez totalmente desnudos se miraban a los ojos con amor y pasion.

-Si te duele avisame, no quiero hacerte daño.

-No te preocupes se que tratando se de ti no me lastimaras.

No hubo ni una palabra mas los dos sabian que estarian bien.

Con todo hablado Sanji empezo a penetrar poco a poco a Nami, mientras que Nami gemio por el individuo que entro en ella.

Sanji miro a Nami y por la expresion que tenia se dio cuenta que se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo asi que empezo a moverse mas y mas rapido. Nami mordiendose el labio inferior para no gritar pero cuando Sanji se empezo a mover mas rapido no pudo contenerce y cuando fue a gritar Sanji le tapo la boca con una mano.

Ambos estaban por llegar al orgasmo pero no tenian ganas de separarse sentian muchas cosas asi como estaban.

-Sanji-kun... Ya...Estoy...Por llegar.- Nami decia en vos baja por la mano que aun estaba ensu boca mientras gemia y pelliscaba los hombros y espalda de Sanji.

No tardo ni 5

cinco minutos que ambos llegaron al climax, sin separarse los dos empesaron a respirar con dificultad.

Sanji que aun estaba encima y dentro de ella, enterro su cabeza en su cuello, Nami vio lo que iso Sanji y cuando enterro su cabeza Nami paso su mano por el pelo del rubio que respiraba en su cuello. Nami seguia acariciando el pelo del cocinero, hasta que Sanji empezo ha hablar.

-¿Ahora que sientes por mi?

-Muchas cosas.

-Como que.

-Odio.

-¿Por que?- Sanji se sorprendio por la respuesta de la chica, pero sin levantar la cabeza y Nami sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Porque me has quitado algo valioso a costo de nada.

-Practicamente te queria enseñar lo que soy capas de hacer, o no te acuerdas.

-Si me acuerdo y muy bien jajaja me has enseñado a robar cosas valiosas diciendo mentiras.

-¿No recuerdo haberte dicho ninguna mentira?

-¿Eh? ¿No mentias cuando dijiste que me amabas?

-Por supuesto que no ¿Pensaste que estaba jugando contigo?

-No se si jugando pero no creia el echo de que tu me ames.

-Pues creelo por que es asi.

-Has cambiado mis sentimintos por completo sabes?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Bueno te dije que sentia odio por haberme robado algo valioso pero no me arrepiento por que quien me lo robo fuiste tu, el hombre que me cuida, me protege, me mima, me alaga, me hace cosas deliciosas, me ayuda a cuidar mis preciadas mandarinas, me escucha y mucho mas pero al ver todo lo que haces por mi como no amarte, seria imposible verte todos los dia y no pensar en abrazarte, besarte, agarrarte de la mano, coniar contigo hacer todo contigo pero no me animaba, y cuando paso todo esto no solo te odie por sacarme la viriginidad te odie por que no dije lo que sentia por ti antes de todo esto y no podia creerte cuando me dijiste que me amabas seria imposible para mi pensar que sentias lo que yo porti.

Sanji se quedo sin palabras ante lo que la chica que estaba debajo suyo habia dicho, no lo podia creer la chica con la cual varias veces soño, varias veces arrisgo su vida por la de ella esta diciendole que lo amaba desde hace tiempo.

-Sinceramente Nami-san nose que decirte, nunca imagine que tu podrias tener esos lindos sentimientos por mi un cocinero pervertido.

-Creeme que yo tampoco jaja.

Sanji le dio un beso en el cuello dejando otra marca y se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos hermozos que tenia y para besar los labios humedos que tenia. Una ves que terminaron su apasionado beso decidieron levantarse y ponerse sus ropa de nuevo antes de que llegaran los demas y ya era hora de que Sanji empezara a cocinar.

-Sera mejor preparar ya la comida antes de que el bastardo de Luffy empieze a gritar pidiendo comiida- agarrando el cigarro que se le habia caido antes de agarrar a su querida Nami.

-Tuviste suerte que no se prendio fuego el barco jaja pero quieres que te ayude a cocinar.

-Seria un placer Nami-swan.

-Bastardos!- Todos se quedaron mirando extrañamente a Sanji que rara vez interrumpe a sus nakamas mientras comian.

-¿Que pasa sanji?- Dijieron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, quiero informarle que Nami-san y yo estamos juntos.

-¿EH?- dijieron todos hasta Nami.

-Oye Sanji-kun ¿Por que lo dijiste?- Nami se paro sorprendida por la cofesion del cocinero.

-¿Eh? No debia?- Sanji pregunto confundido.

-PORFFFFIIIIIIIN!- Todos empezaron a festejar comiendo lo que les faltaba comer.

Tres dias despues de la cofesion que Sanji hiso a sus nakamas.

-Aun no puedo creer que lo hayas echo.

-Bueno, queria decirselo lo antes posible.

-¿Por que?

-Para no estarnos escondiendonos para poder estar juntos.

Nami se sonrojo ante las palabras que decia el cocinero que estaba sentada a la derecha de ella.

-¿Te molesto?

-No, nada de eso solo me sorprendio.

-Lo mejor es que ya saben que estamos juntos asi que, ¿le molestaria a esta dama darme un beso?- Dijo Sanji parandoce en frente de ella agarrandole la mano.

-Mmmm... Creo que no.- Nami se paro, le solto la mano para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo. Por parte de Sanji la abrazo por la cintura agarrandola tan fuerte como si tubiera miedo a perdrla y con mucho gusto le correspondio el beso.

-A partir de ahora no me pidas permmiso para besarme o abrazarme, soy toda tuya Sanji-kun.

-Lo mismo para ti Nami-san asi como mi cuerpo es tuyo mi corazon y pertenencias todo es tuyo.

-¿Pertenencias? ¿Tienes dinero?

-Bueno, no ya sabes me referia a eso tu sabes.- Sanji empezaba a ponerce nervioso.

-Jajajajaa ya se solo queria saber como te ponias.

-Con que era eso eh.- Sanji agarro sus muslos y los puso alrededor de su cintura, apoyando la espalda en la pared de la cubierta.

-No tenia idea que tenias un modo salvaje.

-Parece que te tengo que enseñar mas cosas de mi.

-Jaja me gustaria seguir aprendiendo del mejor.

-Mm? Me gusta como suna el mejor.- Decia Sanji mientras la acorralaba mas contra la pared.

-Pues es lo que eres, el mejor enseñandome.

-Tienes para rato entonces.- Con eso la beso salvajemente, paso su lengua y saboreo el dulce sabor a mandarinas. Nami se sorprendio por el beso que le acaba de dar, pero no se quedo atras su lengua peleo con la de Sanji para ella saborear el sabor a tabaco cosa que lo hiso ya que gano.

-Sos lo mejor que me paso Nami-san.

-Te amo! Sanji-kun.

Sanji se sorprendio por las palabras de la pelinaranja.

-Yo te amo mas!.

-Lo se.


End file.
